1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of weapons, and more particularly to a novel trigger mechanism for a gun or pistol which improves trigger action and user feel.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to incorporate a trigger mechanism on a gun body, such as a pistol or the like, which includes a trigger for operating a hammer or pin for firing a shell or round. The trigger is generally employed to operate a sear, which is pivotally mounted between the trigger and the hammer so that the action is controlled and positive. The trigger is also employed to operate a valve rectilinearly through the use of an L-shaped member, whose short pin or end is placed through a slot in the trigger. Usually, the trigger is mounted in such a fashion in a slot so that the trigger is permitted to move rectilinearly for a short distance, such as {fraction (1/32)}nd to xe2x85x9th of an inch of movement. For high performance use, it is best to reduce the amount of movement of the trigger so that the linear travel of the trigger is limited. The conventional means for limiting the movement of the trigger in a fore and aft direction resides in placing the short leg of the L-shaped member through a slot in the trigger and the corresponding slot in the frame in which the trigger is mounted. Using the slot in the trigger creates a delay in firing since a long actuating stroke is encountered in moving the plunger of the firing valve. The use of a pin-in-slot arrangement is a negative delay which reduces efficiency and causes delay in valve operation. A stop is effected in both a fore and aft movement when the slot in the trigger engages the L-shaped member against the slot in the trigger frame.
In addition to reducing the movement or throw of the trigger, most triggers are provided with an irregular or roughened surface which detracts from the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the trigger to the user. The rougher the surfaces of the trigger, the more unnatural or unreal the feel of the trigger becomes.
In view of the foregoing, a long need has existed to provide a trigger mechanism which includes a trigger having a short throw or reduced linear movement within the recess of the frame or body and which has improved surface texture for allowing smoother movement between the trigger of the frame or body during operation. By reducing the movement of the trigger using travel stops or the like and by polishing and smoothing the surface texture of the trigger, an improved trigger feel will be more natural and realistic.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are avoided by the present invention which provides a trigger mechanism having a trigger or trigger plate which incorporates a single opening through which the shank of an L-shaped lug is disposed that retains the trigger plate on the frame or body. The frame or body includes a recess into which the trigger plate is located and includes an opening for a finger catch to protrude externally of the frame or body. The trigger plate further includes a travel stop that extends forward of the plate so as to engage with the end of the recess to terminate forward travel of the plate during a triggering procedure. The opposite end of the plate includes a cam surface on which one end of a sear is engaged in cam-like fashion. A pivot pin secures the mid-section of the sear to the frame or body of the firearm or piece.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a trigger mechanism including a trigger plate which has a simple circular mounting hole for accommodating mounting of the plate to the frame or body of a firearm and which further includes a travel stop in alignment with the circular hole whereby forward movement of the trigger plate terminates in a shorter distance than is conventionally possible.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel trigger mechanism which incorporates a novel single hole mounting for the valve pin and which further includes a lug or ear serving as a travel stop immediately ahead of the trigger plate which shortens the linear movement distance through which the trigger plate is intended to travel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel trigger plate for a trigger mechanism having a surface texture which is polished and smoothed to a high degree which when taken in combination with the short moving distance of the trigger plate, provides a natural and realistic feel of the trigger with respect to the user""s finger during the course of firing the firearm.